twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ed Sheeran
*Anna Dereszowska *Jan Traczyk *Antoni Smykiewicz |Wykonywany utwór= *„Thinking Out Loud” *„Shape of You” *„Perfect” *„I See Fire” |Edycja= *Szósta *Ósma *Dziewiąta *Jedenasta }} Ed Sheeran, właściwie Edward Christopher Sheeran (ur. 17 lutego 1991 w Hebden Bridge) – brytyjski piosenkarz, autor tekstów, gitarzysta, producent muzyczny i aktor, wykonujący muzykę z pogranicza popu, rocka, folku i hip-hopu. Dzieciństwo i edukacja Urodził się 17 lutego 1991 roku w Hebden Bridge, handlowym mieście w Calderdale w West Yorkshire, jako drugi syn kustosza artystycznego i wykładowcy Johna oraz projektantki biżuterii Imogen. Jego starszy brat- Matthew (ur. 17 marca 1989) jest kompozytorem muzyki klasycznej. Ich dziadkowie ze strony ojca są Irlandczykami – dziadek William był protestantem, a babcia Anne – katoliczką. Jako dziecko wraz z rodziną przeprowadził się do Framlingham w Suffolk. Często podróżował z rodzicami po Londynie, gdzie pracowali we własnej firmie Sheeran Lock, zajmującej się doradztwem artystycznym. Jako dziecko słuchał muzyki artystów, takich jak m.in. Bob Dylan i Eric Clapton, zaś pierwszą płytą studyjną, jakiej przesłuchał, była album Irish Heartbeat Van Morrisona. W wieku czterech lat Sheeran zaczął śpiewać w lokalnym chórze kościelnym. W młodym wieku nauczył się grać na gitarze. Swoje pierwsze teksty piosenek zaczął pisać w trakcie nauki w Liceum im. Thomasa Millsa w Framlingham. Mając jedenaście lat, razem z ojcem poszedł na koncert Damiena Rice’a w Irlandii, który zainspirował go do dalszego tworzenia muzyki. Jako nastolatek uczęszczał do Państwowego Teatru Młodzieżowego w Londynie. Kariera *Początki W 2005 roku nagrywał swoje pierwsze utwory, trzy lata później przeniósł się do Londynu, by móc dalej rozwijać karierę muzyczną. W tym czasie wydał trzy EP-ki: The Orange Room, Ed Sheeran i Want Some?. W 2009 roku zagrał 312 koncertów, chcąc pobić wynik 200 koncertów Jamesa Morrisona. W tym samym roku ukazał się jego kolejny minialbum, zatytułowany You Need Me. W 2010 roku nagrał trzy nowe minikrążki: Loose Change, Songs I Wrote with Amy oraz Live at the Bedford. Na początku 2011 roku wydał ósmą EP-kę zatytułowaną No. 5 Collaborations Project, która zdobyła uwagę szerszej publiczności. Trzy miesiące później Sheeran podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Asylum/Atlantic Records, pod szyldem której ukazały się jego kolejne EP-ki: One Take EP, iTunes Festival: London 2011 Performance EP, Thank You EP, The Slumdon Bridge (nagrana we współpracy z Yelawolfem) i iTunes Festival: London 2012 Performance EP. *2011–2013: + W czerwcu 2011 roku wydał swój pierwszy singel – „The A Team”, który zadebiutował na trzecim miejscu brytyjskiej listy przebojów. Na fali sukcesów singli „The A Team” i „Lego House” jego debiutancki album, zatytułowany +, uzyskał w kraju status czterokrotnej platynowej płyty, rozchodząc się w ponad 1,2 miliona egzemplarzy6. W 2012 roku Sheeran zdobył dwie nagrody Brit Awards w kategoriach „Najlepszy artysta” oraz „Najlepszy przełomowy wykonawca”, a za utwór „The A Team” otrzymał nagrodę Ivor Novello Awards. 29 października 2012 roku premierę miała piosenka „Little Things” brytyjsko-irlandzkiego boysbandu One Direction, którą Sheeran napisał w wieku 16 lat. Wcześniej stworzył też utwory „Moments” i „Over Again”, które także znalazły się w repertuarze zespołu. 13 marca 2013 piosenkarz wyruszył wraz z Taylor Swift w jej trasę koncertową promującą płytę pt. Red. *2014–2015: x W 2013 roku Sheeran wykonał piosenkę „I See Fire”, która została napisana i nagrana w celu promocji filmu Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga. W 2014 roku ukazał się jego nowy krążek zatytułowany X, na którym znalazło się dwanaście utworów, w tym single „Sing”, „Don’t” i „Thinking Out Loud”. Rozszerzona wersja płyty została wzbogacona o pięć nowych piosenek, m.in. o singiel „I See Fire”. W sierpniu Sheeran wyruszył w trasę koncertową promującą płytę. W styczniu 2015 roku zdobył nominację do Nagród Brytyjskiego Rynku Fonograficznego w czterech kategoriach: Teledysk roku brytyjskiego wykonawcy i Brytyjski singiel roku (za utwór „Thinking Out Loud”), a także Brytyjski album roku według MasterCard (za płytę X) i Brytyjski artysta roku, za wygraną w których ostatecznie otrzymał dwie statuetki. Oprócz tego, podczas gali, zorganizowanej 25 lutego w O2 Arena, zaśpiewał utwór „Bloodstream”. 21 maja odebrał Nagrodę im. Ivora Novello za wygraną w kategorii Autor piosenek roku. Pod koniec czerwca został współprowadzącym gali wręczenia Much Music Video Awards organizowanej w Toronto. Podczas gali zaśpiewał piosenki „Thinking Out Loud” i „Photograph”, a także zdobył dwie statuetki za wygraną w kategoriach Najlepszy międzynarodowy artysta oraz Międzynarodowy artysta lub zespół wzbudzający największe zainteresowanie. W tym samym miesiącu wystąpił w Kansas City na otwarciu koncertu zespołu The Rolling Stones w ramach ich trasy koncertowej zatytułowanej Zip Code Tour. Od 10 do 12 lipca zagrał wyprzedane koncerty na londyńskim Stadionie w Wembley. 16 sierpnia stacja NBC wyemitowała relację dokumentalną z widowiska zatytułowaną Ed Sheeran – Live at Wembley Stadium, która zawierała także zakulisowe ujęcia. We wrześniu Sheeran wystąpił podczas ekologicznego Festiwalu Globalnych Obywateli organizowanego w Nowym Jorku. Pod koniec października został jednym z prowadzących 22. galę wręczenia Europejskiej Nagrody Muzycznej MTV odbywającej się w Mediolanie. Podczas ceremonii odebrał statuetki za wygraną w kategoriach: Najlepszy występ na żywo oraz Najlepsza prezentacja sceniczna. *Od 2016: Bridget Jones 3 i ÷ 13 grudnia 2015 roku opublikował na Facebooku oświadczenie, w którym ogłosił przerwę od mediów społecznościowych. Zapowiedział przy okazji pracę nad trzecim albumem studyjnym. 16 lutego 2016 roku piosenkarz zdobył dwie nagrody Grammy: w kategorii „Piosenka roku” oraz „Najlepszy popowy występ solowy”. 15 września tego samego roku do kin trafił film Bridget Jones 3, w którym Sheeran występuje epizodycznie, grając samego siebie. 5 stycznia 2017 roku pojawiły się dwie nowe piosenki, promujące trzecią płytę: „Castle on the Hill” i „Shape of You”. 17 lutego 2017 roku pojawiła się kolejna: „How Would You Feel? (Paean)”. Trzeci album studyjny, zatytułowany ÷, trafił do sprzedaży 3 marca. Życie prywatne Od 2015 roku związany jest z Cherry Seaborn, z którą zaręczył się pod koniec 2017 roku. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja szósta' center 'Edycja ósma' center 'Edycja dziewiąta' center 'Edycja jedenasta' Zobacz też *Michał Rudaś *Anna Dereszowska *Jan Traczyk *Antoni Smykiewicz Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji